Pandora Mode
Pandora Mode (パンドラモード, Pandora Mōdo) is an enhanced state that allows a Pandora to move more freely in a Freezing area without a Limiter. It also grants the Pandora an extra boost in power. Background Following the 5th Nova Clash, the Chevalier began development on a way to defend against the Freezing abilities of the Nova. This lead to the creation of Pandora Mode, a powered exosuit that can resist a Freezing field. By 2045, a working prototype was developed under the direction of Dr. Jenny Moral. Pandora mode would see action the very same year during the 6th Nova Clash, where it was utilized by high-ranking Chevalier officers, such as then First Lieutenant Margaret Lindman. Appearance Manga Original Pandora Mode In the manga, Pandora Mode is portrayed as a full crimson-colored or blue Reminiscence artbook exoskeleton that completely covers a Pandora. Vital Signal Type Pandora Mode Later on in the manga, a new type of Pandora Mode is shown, called 'Vital Signal Type Pandora Mode. '''Instead of full-exoskeleton, holographic rings appear on the user's ankles and wrists. This new Pandora Mode is first shown by Charles Bonaparte. She claims that this new Pandora Mode was given to top-ranked Pandora around the world. Anime In the anime, Pandora Mode is portrayed as a powered-up version of a Pandora with physical changes, rather than an armored form. In this version of Pandora Mode, the Pandora's hair changes from their natural color to white, their eyes turn yellow, and their body glows with a white aura. Blue rings form on the ankles and wrists. Abilities The development of Pandora Mode was a direct result of the Omnidirectional Freezing abilities of the Type-F class of Nova. Its main strength is to allow a Pandora to move while under a Freezing field. Reflexes and overall defense are greatly augmented while in Pandora Mode. A Pandora can expect at the very least a 45% increase in all abilities as well. The Pandora's Volt Weapon also gains a noticeable upgrade, turning it into a Nova Weapon (ノヴァウェポン ''Nova Weapon). Originally, it was stated that Volt Weapons were inadequate to defeat Nova, and that Nova Weapons were needed instead, but this was later proven false. Pandora Mode can function underwater and in air tight environments, thank to an internal oxygen supply. Despite its advantages, there are notable flaws in its design. Pandora Mode can only be maintained it for three minutes and once the time limit is over, the Pandora will return to a severely weakened state, which leaves her vulnerable to attacks. The suits themselves are difficult to both produce and replace. Another downside of Pandora Mode is that it can easily be disabled by a powerful Freezing field, as with the case with Kazuya when he used his enhanced Freezing on Ingrid. Most importantly, if the time limit is exceeded, a Pandora can begin to Novalize. The New Pandora Mode, which has a close resemblance to the anime version of the old Pandora Mode, is more advanced. Although nothing is specified about the side effects of its usage, it is clear that the capabilities of the new version have been greatly enhanced with more than twice the operation time (from 3 to 6.30 minutes) and a barrier to defend against all but the strongest of attacks. While in this New Mode Charles was able to defend against Elizabeth's laser beams without effort. References Category:Technical terms